Fool for Love
by ScifiSOS
Summary: SLASHHPDM,lemon,oneshot,readnreview-"Dear Merlin you've done it again.You kicked me in the ass and shoved your foot deep in there while you were at it."Draco got kicked out of his manor n is now a novelist.what happens when he goes to the club Desire?


_**Warning **__****__** this contains SLASH/YAOI, there will be LEMON, and FOUL LANGUAGE. All of you who have distaste for any of these might want to get out while you can. If you enjoy this…well…Enjoy the story! **_

_**Oneshot Title: Fool for Love**_

_**--**_

I walked into the walls of my home. I live in California now, muggle world, surprisingly.

I lived in a small apartment; there was furniture, very small kitchen, a desk with my laptop on it, and a small bathroom. It was only for one person. Plain white walls, I'm so tempted to paint them any color. I'm sick of white. The flooring was very plain too, I wish it was an expensive marble or wood but no it's just plain too.

Never thought I, Draco Malfoy, would live in a place like this. I just couldn't stay in the wizardly anymore. I was in danger there, no not from the Dark Lord, he was killed by Harry Potter. I was in danger of a family member, not my father…but my mother.

I was surprised myself. Never had I thought the mother I loved so much would be the one to turn against me when I told her I was gay. Truthfully, I thought that would be my father!

What I didn't know is that my father was gay too - then again maybe every Malfoy male was - he also told me that he and my mother have been divorced for quite some time too. A divorce in a Malfoy family?! I know it seems unlikely but it's the truth between those two!

Yeah…I think my family is just a little fucked up. The only reason my mother hung around was to make sure my fathers 'disease' or what normal people like to call it GAYNESS didn't rub off of me.

I went to sit at my desk and opened up my laptop. I snorted. I was gay before I found out about that. Dear Merlin must life always kick me in the ass? Don't answer that. The reason why I put up with this very ugly apartment is because my mom nearly killed me when she found out I was gay and that my crush was… anways my father suggested I move out until she calms down, which should take about a year or so.

I wouldn't be able to tell anyone but I realized this crush of mine near the last two years at Hogwarts. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I fell for him for so many reasons. Okay, so maybe it was more than a crush. It doesn't matter anyways though.

I jumped when the laptop beep. "Fucking muggle device…" I sighed again. I fell for the ludicrous traits that man had. I fell for that lustrous aura that seemed to emanate from his body – no his soul, yes that is the right one. Everything he did was from the goodness of his heart and soul. I feel for the man who sometimes became mercurial, in the times of need and danger. I chuckled and looked at the computer screen. Hmn, new email – eh I don't feel like checking it…okay I do now. I clicked it and rubbed my temple. I can't believe what she actually found out how to use an email…

'_Dear Draco,_

_It's PANSY!! You know you're best, best, best friend! I just got back from my honeymoon! Now I know right now you are probably glaring at this letter because it either disrupted your thinking process or you were writing a book – '_

-

She knows me so well…except this time I wasn't writing a book. I became a novelist once I moved into this place, in place I mean my new apartment in the city of Hacienda Heights. My first book was successful and no one knew who I was. My pen name is Silver. I looked back at the email after resting my eyes…what? They are sensitive okay?

--

_- which I am guessing that you were thinking. That or it came while you were singing the Barbie Bitch song again. I'm right aren't I? Anyways my new wife, Hermione Granger – as you know- and I are coming to visit soon. I shall warn you of this now: YOU ACT LIKE A GIT TO HER YOU WILL LOSE YOUR DICK! _

_Love,_

_Pansy Granger_

_--_

She scares me. No seriously, I mean you think after knowing her for Merlin knows how long that you would get use to her bitchy crazy insanity. You don't. That scares me. I think I want to keep my dick. How else am I suppose to stay – dare I say – abstinent without masturbating once in a while?

Okay, I am not a virgin…okay I am! All those 'He's a sex GOD' rumors were just made up by random people. I just went with it to keep my reputation. I want to be a virgin until Mr. Right walks through the door and fucks me senseless. I am not a romantic…well I am. I clicked onto my documents and went searching for my chapter document. "Where the fuck did I put it?"

I gaped. "Please Merlin don't tell me…" I started clicking furiously and leaned forward as my eyes glued themselves to the screen. They were searching, fuck; I needed them to see it.

"Fuck, Merlin you have done it again! You kicked me in the ass and shoved your foot up in deep while you were at it." I growled out while looking up at the ceiling. I sighed. I needed that document it had fucking FIFTY pages worth of my story. FIFTY!! That was supposed to be edited soon. I sighed again. I have to start over, probably bargain with my editor a bit too. I might have to type up three times more seeing how I'm already behind by two hundred pages. Why must life hate me so? I slammed my laptop close and got up to lie on my bed. I sighed once my head reached the comfortable mattress.

Since life sucks I'll just think about my crush, or dream lover I like to call him. I call him that because I know I'll never have him. He's fucking straight, I think. I felt a smile tickle my lips. I loved him so much, too bad he won't ever know. I didn't just fall in love with his good side. I loved the bad too. Sometimes he would become morose from his friends and then there was times when he was a darn right asshole. He's also completely dense. I remember when I had dressed up with the nattiest attire. I growled. He went straight to that red headed bitch! Damn you Weasley! My lips curved into a frown. I hated her the moment he started staring lovingly at her. Yes, I'm pretty sure anyone could guess who my 'crush' is. Harry freaking Potter, the Gryffindor, the Savior, and whatever the hell you want to call him.

God, I need to get out. Meet a hot bloke and get shagged! I sighed. I wish Harry would shag with me though. Sometimes this makes me think of that song 'Fool for Love' by that Stefy woman. Everyone is like this when they fall in love right? Maybe not everyone but you get this…goofy, slightly off but so right feeling. I sighed. I should try clubbing. I'm only what…20? I should be like every young adult and go clubbing. I sat up quickly. THAT IS IT! Clubbing! It has saved me from life before! I quickly got up and picked some random clothes from my dresser. Random but very fashionable, I walked into my small bathroom and checked it out. A light blue, small yet warm sweater that hung off my shoulders a bit, it was huge but I don't mind. I wore tight jeans that showed off my cute butt. The fashionable new sneakers that had light blue designs on them. This is what I call 'show a little skin and a cute butt.' I sighed. Malfoy's don't bottom but I'm a virgin so I really don't know what I am. I gave myself another look in the mirror. I wonder…

I turned the knob to turn the sink's water on and bent under it to dampen the gel from my hair. I then brushed it out quickly, after I turned off the water, and let my hair flow loosely around my face. Not bad, I look hot with bangs and longer than usual hair. It's not as messy as Harry's but it still had a sexy/adorable mix in it. I'd say the wet damp hair made it sexy at the moment, later when it dries it'll become soft. It runs in the family! A Malfoy that does not have this 'ever so soft' hair must be crazy! I teased my hair a bit, it's already drying. I smiled at my new look and quickly brushed my teeth. What if I get kissed? I don't need any bad breath issues. I spat out the extra foam and cleaned my mouth. I quickly washed the water from my face and went out into my apartment again. I searched through the pocket of my other pants. "I swear my keys were – AH HA!" I took out my keys and dangled them happily. I grabbed some extra money and stuffed it in my pocket along with my cell phone. I quickly went out and locked my apartment door. Can't trust the neighbors here. I ran out. If I do find some handsome bloke who's good enough for me tonight then Merlin I forgive every kick in the asses you given me so far.

- At the club --

I am at the club called Desire. It's a club for gays, bisexuals, and lesbians. It's also freaking far from my apartment home but so worth it! There are a lot of hot guys. I walked deeper in the club. It looked exotic probably that was the music, lights, or maybe the nearly nude dancers. I licked my lips as I passed some of the men. I looked forward and paused. Are my eyes deceiving me or do I see Blaise and Ron making out?! I gaped. The two seemed to feel my gaze – glare really – and stopped. They looked at me. Ron sneered at me while Blaise lips turned into a smile. "Finally Dray, I was wondering when you decided to get out."

I snorted. "This is coming from the guy who withdrew from sexual relations the last three years at Hogwarts. What are you doing here?"

Blaise smiled and tugged the Weasley closer to him. "Making out with my boyfriend, or was before you started enjoying the show."

I rolled my eyes. "The day I enjoy watching Weasley kissing my best friend is the day when the world ends."

"Shut it Malfoy." The Weasley growled at me.

"Feisty, no wonder you started dating him." I giggled. Ron stared at me stupidly. The red head looked at his boyfriend. "Since when does Malfoy giggle?"

Blaise shrugged. "Shouldn't you be asking since when has he been gay?"

Ron chuckled. "Everyone already knew that."

"HEY! Stop talking as if I'm not here." I crossed my arms and put on a pout. Ron busted out laughing.

"OMFG this is great! Wait until I tell Harry! MALFOY POUTS!" Ron tried to cover his very RUDE laughing.

I glared. Blaise looked at me. "So what made you come out?"

"I needed to find a hot bloke to escape life." I said. Ron seemed to straighten up.

"I wonder if –" Ron was cut off when the music blared louder. The next thing I hear was someone scream Ron's name loudly. We all turned our heads to see who it is and I sucked in my breath.

Why is Harry at this club? I didn't think straight people came here. I bit my lip as my eyes lingered on the Hero. Those masculine features, that fucking hot look on his face, his hair that screamed 'I got the fucking best make out session in the world', broad shoulders, okay everything was just sexy about him. His emerald eyes meet with my silver ones and they lingered for a good five minutes. Harry looked at his red headed friend. "How much longer are we going to be here?"

Ron left Blaise's arms and cross his own around his chest. He glared at Harry. "You were the one who wanted to come here. Remember?"

What the hell are they talking about? Harry growled at his friend. He paused for five seconds and the next thing I know he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him. "There I'll dance with Malfoy here and then we leave okay? I hate clubs." He said. I felt myself being dragged into the crowd. If he hates clubs then why did he come and why dance with me?

Sure I don't mind if I don't get asked or not…oh who am I kidding. HE SHOULD HAVE FUCKING ASKED ME!! I found myself stuck in a middle of crowd with him. I sighed and started moving to the music while he lightly swayed. Damn it, even with that irritated look on his face, he's still hot. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Potter dance!" I said loudly.

He sent me a glare. "I don't dance, you should know that." His eyes wandered the crowd.

I was determined to make him dance now! I grabbed his waist and started moving it. He jumped back. "What are you doing Malfoy?!"

"It's called making you dance. What else would I be doing?" I cocked my head to the side. I gaped, did he just blush? What did he think I was doing?

He sighed and started moving. "Happy? I'm dancing."

I smiled and danced with him. Well it actually seemed like we were dancing by ourselves since he was kind of far back. Someone from behind me smacked my ass and I yelped. I also jumped closer to Harry and turned my head to look for the man who did that. Damn, if anyone does that again their dead meat. I sighed and looked back at Harry. We just kept on dancing like complete strangers. I notice Harry getting closer a bit. I just kept my eyes somewhere else as we danced. It wasn't until I felt his body very close to mine. I would say I felt his heat, or that radiating aura of his. I looked up at him but couldn't tell the emotion in his eyes. Wait a minute…since when was he taller than me? The song changed to 'Toxic' and we just kept dancing. Our eyes never left each others; it was kind of like we were in our own little world. I broke the contact when I started feeling the urge to kiss him. It was like a pull, a very strong pull too. I was surprised when his hand brought my chin up and I was looking in those eyes again. My brain went haywire even though I was fully aware of what was happening. I didn't even realize that I was more aware of how close his lips were. I felt his breath reach my lips and I shivered. When our lips made contact and everything exploded, it was like a new flavor to me. A very tangible flavor I might say it is like honey. Our eyelids closed together and the kiss became heated. Oh god, I'm kissing my love of the lifetime but this might be just…I lost any thoughts when I felt that tongue slip through my defenses. I moaned. I gasped into the kiss when I felt those hands grope my bottom.

Am I turning into a one night stand? Do I really want to care right now?

When we finally had to part, for air, we were panting. Harry's arms loosened a bit and I couldn't move. "Well…that was…uh…sudden." Was all I could say.

Harry nodded. We just stood there in the dancing crowd; we just stood there in silence. It was very awkward. I shifted. "I should probably go." I said loud enough for him to hear. I looked at him and felt the confusion rush through my body. His eyes were telling me not to leave, I think. Those arms also tightened around me so I should be sure, but I wasn't.

"Um…Harry? Are you going to let go?" I tilted my head to the side. I'm starting to feel nervous under that gaze. I watched as the blank face slowly glows – not literally people -, those lips slowly grew into a smile and I wanted to melt under it.

"No."

I smiled. "Good."

-- Harry's house --

We apparated to his house. Our heated kisses were sloppy but very good. On our way to a room, any room, our clothes were fought off. By the time I landed on the bed I was naked. I groaned and tugged on his boxers. I gasped as I felt his tongue swirl around my nipple. The moan forced its way out of my mouth as he bit the nipple. I was determined to take off those goddamn boxers, if only I could concentrate for two minutes. He grinded into my naked flesh and I moaned. I'm surprised I held out this long, seeing how I'm a virgin. Wait…no! I groaned. "H-Harry…maybe…we…aaah. Should stop?" I managed to moan out.

"Why?" the voice answered, low and breathless. He continued his work on my body. I could basically feel those love marks reddening. "You don't want this?" He said as his fingers played with my balls. I gasped and moaned. He chuckled as he looked at my hardened dick. "You want this. I can see it. So why stop?"

I felt myself flush terribly. Do I really have to say it out loud? Then again Harry always seemed slow on this kind of stuff.

"Oh, you're a virgin?"

I flushed some more. Then again maybe he wasn't.

I just heard him chuckle. "You definitely don't act like a virgin, Draco." He purred out my name. I moaned as his hands worked miracles on my body. Searching, touching, and brushing all the right places.

"Don't worry Draco; I'll be as gentle as possible." He whispered. I looked down and flushed as his hand wrapped itself around my cock. I mewed and moaned as he stroked me. He looked at me. "Odd…you mewed like a cat." He smirked. Even if it's dark I can tell he did. I arched up into the air when his wet cavern took my length. God, I wanted to move but his hips are holding me down. That tongue, oh that tongue was so wonderful with its swirling. When he started to suck softly I couldn't help but grip the sheets tighter. I whimpered when the wet left. I looked at him, panting. "T-take off your boxers for Merlin sake…" I just wanted to see him nude, gloriously nude. He chuckled. "You are one impatient little virgin aren't you Draco? If you are patient I'll reward you."

I looked up at him, I knew my face was pleading but currently I didn't give a damn. Malfoy or not I want him in me. Those lips quickly came up and meet with mine. I tasted my own pre-cum and flushed a bit. I couldn't help but wonder what he tastes like. His mouth left mine but his tongue trailed down to my chin and he nipped at it. The tongue traveled down to my neck and it made a circle on the flesh, I moaned as he bit down harshly. Dear Merlin I never knew my first time would be with him, and be so wonderful. He sucked the abused spot and started his wet trail again. That tongue dipped in my navel and then it left. Those moans and mews were leaving my mouth like crazy. He looked at me with his only his eyes. "What do you want me to do Draco?" he murmured against my skin. The warm breath made me shiver.

"Huh?" I managed to say; after all that I was still seeing stars and apparently still brain dead, in a good way. Harry chuckled. "Do you want me to fuck you senseless? Drive my dick deep inside you and make you scream my name? Or would you rather I be gentle for you, my blushing virgin?"

I moaned. He talked so…so I don't know! It is a voice of someone with way too much confidence. Coming from Harry, it's a definite turn on, even though I already was hard. Harry waved his hand over his fingers which became coated with lube. I watched him and gasped. "O-Ow, what is that?" I whispered. He looked at me. "I'm preparing you, or I could just say finger fucking you so you'll be ready." Harry moaned. "You're so tight, tighter than any other virgin." I felt the finger start pumping into me. I bucked and twisted in ways I never thought I could. It wasn't until the other finger was added when I hissed in pain. "Relax Draco, if you do the pain will lessen." I nodded, those fingers started to move again and I found myself in heaven. It wasn't until I screamed out. He stopped and looked up at me. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head. His hands started again and then I screamed out again. "There!!...please…right there ooh!" I felt his fingers move faster. It's too much…"H-Harry I'm going to c-come." I whimpered. He immediately pulled them out and I gasped. "Not yet you don't." He vanished his boxers, quickly using his pre-cum as lube while I gaped. "W-Wait!"

His eyebrows knitted together. "Why?!"

"Y-You aren't going to put THAT in are you?" I pointed at his cock. He stared at me then started to chuckle.

"That is how men fuck Draco." He said in between his chuckles. I pulled my lips into a pout and then went back to worrying.

"I don't think a cock that huge can fit in me…"

"Scared?"

"N-No!" I lied. I was scared, that thing is going to kill me. It was just flipping HUGE! I saw Harry line himself up.

"You don't want this?"

I gasped as I felt the pressure on my hole open a bit, then the pressure went away. "W-What…" He did it again. "S-Stop teasing me…" I pleaded. He did it again and I threw my head back moaning.

He chuckled. "So you do want it?"

I flushed and nodded. "P-please fuck me."

He smiled and slowly went in. I clutched onto the sheets tightly and I felt the tears leaving my eyes. It hurts! It feels like I'm being slit in half. I screamed out in pain. Harry leaned down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, my scream muffled into his shoulder. "Cry all you want, the pain will go away soon." He soothed. He kept inching in. "H-Harry it hurts! It hurts!" I was pleading, I wanted it out. It hurts so much. He shushed me and stroked my back gently. I was full on crying by the time he was fully sheathed in me. He moaned. "So tight…" He pulled back away from me. My head rested on the pillow and I was panting. We stayed still, listening to each other breathing. I looked up at him. "H-Harry?" I whimpered out. He moaned and looked back at me. "M-Move…please." I whispered. He nodded and pulled almost fully out, he slammed back in. I screamed out again as he rammed into me. It still hurts, someone please stop the pain shooting up my spine! My eyes went wider when that spot was hit. This time, I screamed in pleasure, not pain. Harry smiled and kept thrusting in. This pace was fast yet slow, and it was fucking hot, heated. I'm not sure if a heater was on or something but it was hot. I realized that I have been saying random words. I gasped as that spot was hit again. "Harry! M-more! Please…go faster…go deeper…go harder!" I cried out. He happily obeyed; he seemed lost in our heated movements. He leaned down and bit down on my right nipple. I cried out once again. This pleasure I'm feeling, it's impossible to describe. It has no words, just heated kisses and movements. I felt him kiss me and our lips moved together. I had to pull back. "H-Harry! I'm coming…!" He thrusted and thrusted. "M-Me too. Draco…" He moaned out. I gripped onto his shoulders for that one last thrust sent us reeling out of control. Harry collapsed and the next thing I know was total darkness.

--

I was waking up to feeling very cold, very alone. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain radiating up my spine made me stay down. "Ouch…" I forced myself up and started recollecting memories from yesterday. I gaped. Damn it! STUPID STUPID ME! I made myself into a one night stand! With Harry Potter! GODDAMNIT I AM AN IDIOT! I slapped my palm against my forehead. I need to get out of here. I slowly brought my legs to the side of the bed and tried to stand. "Ow…fuck this hurts." I found my clothes and used magic for them to appear on me. I looked around at my surroundings. This is odd, his house looks quite nice.

I limped my way out the door. I gasped as I felt myself being pushed back in. "Not a good idea…" a voice said. I looked up and blinked. "Harry?" I watched as he quickly came in and closed the door. He pressed his back on it. I get a feeling I'm going to feel pain other than my ass burning.

Someone banged against the door and I jumped. "HARRY JAMES POTTER OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR SO I CAN KILL YOU!!" a voice boomed. The Weaslette? I thought for a while…did…No! How dare he use me for his fucking cheat AND one night stand! I was going to apparate but I felt Harry slink an arm around me. I squirmed.

Harry just held tightly and spoke back to his angry girlfriend. "Ginny, for the last two years I've been telling you I'm gay. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

The banging increased on the door. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU WERE MINE! YOU DON'T CHEAT ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS WITH SOME – SOME MALE SLUT!" she yelled through. I whimpered. I felt like that slut right now too. I tried pushing back.

"Let me go." I whispered. Harry just held on tighter, why won't he just let me leave so I go hide myself in the apartment?

"He's not a slut Ginny. Why can't you accept that fact that I'm gay and I prefer men?" He said back. I gasped. Harry just fucking dared to kiss me! How dare he...but I'm kind of melting in the kiss. Ginny banged again, thank Merlin, since it brought me back to my senses. I pushed him away. "Let me go Harry." He sighed and shook his head.

"THAT'S IT! I AM BLASTING THIS DOOR OPEN!"

Has that bitch gotten crazy?! Harry quickly moved us away from the door, we went to the center of the room and he held me so his body was shielding me just in case. I sighed and gave up on getting away. I buried my face in his neck.

An explosion was heard and I glanced at the door. Damn, Weasley bitch was pissed. There wasn't a door anymore. She stalked in and looked at me. I hid my face in the Harry's neck. This is humiliating and embarrassing. "YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MALFOY!? OF ALL PEOPLE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH YOU CHOOSE THAT GIT?!" she yelled. I pouted, I wasn't that bad of a git…was I?

"Ginny, as I said, I have been trying to break up with you for the last two years. Hell, after the first week of our relationship really." Harry said his grip on me was protective. I held back my snort. So he can inflict pain and play hero at the same time, bravo Harry, you never cease to impress me – and piss me off to no end. Ginny glared daggers. She smirked. "Well…what if I was pregnant? Would you leave me?"

Harry blinked. "Ginny I have never had sex with you for the last two years either."

The red headed bitch growled. I felt Harry press his lips against my ear. "You were my first too." He whispered.

I gaped. Then how the fuck did he do everything so fucking well!? I sighed. Does it really matter? He still hurt me.

Ginny scowled and her arms crossed. Harry glared at her. "Ginny, just give me up already! I know you can find someone else! Why are you so afraid to try?!"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING ASS – I LOVE YOU! JUST YOU!" she screamed. Harry didn't seemed phase but I certainly felt bad. I was used for this and she loves him too. I would have been just as pissed as she was. I squirmed. "Harry let me go home." I tried again. Harry ignored me once again.

The Weasley put a hand through her hair. "I only love you Harry, you should know that."

Harry bit his lip. "Ginny, if you really, truly loved me you would let me go to be happy." I rolled my eyes. Of course, let him use that against her. It only hurts her more. When I glanced at her I saw that she gave up.

"Fine, but if you ever come back to me I'll remind you of this day. The day you lost something good Harry." She turned. "I will get my things out and find somewhere to live, goodbye." Ginny said quickly and left.

It was quiet for a while after that. I started squirming again. "Let me go-" His lips pressed against mine. I melted again. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Finally, I'm free finally." His lips pressed against mine over and over. Over and over I replied to them too. It was hard not too. He looked back at me again, smiling. "Draco?"

"What?" I mumbled. I am so confused. How am I supposed to feel towards someone who used me? I still love him.

"I fell in love with you three years ago; I have always loved you since then." Harry said to me. I flushed and I felt my eyes widen. He loved me since then? Then why did he get with the Weaslette? I looked at him. Questions and confusion was written in my eyes, I knew he could see them.

He pressed his lips against mine once again before he started explaining. "Seventh year Ginny wanted me to be with her. I told her just one date, rumors spread around that I was with her and she somehow expecting me to be." He paused and watched me let everything sink in until I looked at him again. "Well…I just let it be, that seventh year. It wasn't until afterwards when I tried to break up with her when I started noticing that she wouldn't let me go. Last year I bought this house to get away from her, didn't work. She just moved in with smiles and annoyances. It wasn't bad living her really but it was just bothersome when she started to cling to me." He took a breath. "I tried getting rid of her in many ways. I tried becoming someone I wasn't. I tried being everything she hated. Nothing worked. So…I just thought I'd go out and have fun." His hand cupped m y cheek and he caressed it with his thumb. "This year I have been going to that club, Desire, hoping that you would go there."

I snorted. "Well you got a wish come true I guess…" I noticed how I was out of sarcasm. I had too much to handle. I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt back at Hogwarts?"

Harry pulled away from me a bit and shifted nervously. "Please, I am not that outgoing. I was afraid of how you would react. Maybe you'd push me around a bit or fool around. Laugh at me or taunt me after I would tell you."

I crossed my arms. "I-I wouldn't have."

"Why?" he whispered. "You hated me back then."

I flushed. "I didn't hate you."

Harry looked up to me and smiled. His face came close, so close his breath tickled my lips. "If you didn't hate me how did you feel?"

I shivered. I bit my lip. Aren't I supposed to be angry at him for putting me through all this shit? It's hard to be angry at him though…not when he just admitted that to me. "I – I um…."

"You what? Tell me Draco." He whispered.

That wasn't really helping my brain. I shivered again. "I- I love you, s-since sixth y-year." I stuttered. He looked at me; his eyes were dancing with happiness. "Good." He kissed me.

We spent that morning together, making love, and despite the lingering pain…I felt complete. I guess I really am a Fool for Love.

-- Three months later --

I had moved in with Harry. My shoulders heaved with a sigh and my fingers tapped the keyboard. I haven't been able to type anything since then. My editor is bitching me so I need to concentrate.

I felt a kiss pressed to the side of my neck. "Not now Harry, I need to catch up on my writing."

"Oh come on…" he kissed my neck again and bit down. I instantly moved my head so he could ravish my skin. "Harry…we did it fifteen minutes ago."

It was true too! We do it every day at every hour to almost every minute! I am tired thank you very much! I moaned as he sucked on the skin. "Come on Dray, I want you, right now." He murmured again my neck. I shivered and sent him a glare.

"Harry, don't blame me if you find out that you have a low sperm count."

"I wouldn't miss them, besides I got super sperm. I never run out." He smirked against my neck. "You should know you feel it when I come inside you. Don't you want to feel it again?"

I sighed and brought my palm to my forehead. "Harry, as tempting as you sound I really need to get my work done."

He chuckled. "I am your work so come and get me 'done.'"

I furrowed my brows. Is there really any use fighting the horny? I wonder why Harry didn't brand himself as the sex god. No wait that's not right, even sex gods knew a limitation. He's more like a freaking machine that doesn't run out of power.

I already knew I was losing this fight, my shirt slipped over my head. God, I'm not even facing him and he manages to arouse me so easily. We both jumped when my laptop beeped.

"Fucking thing." Harry muttered as I clicked the email. I sighed. "Damn you Pansy."

--

'_Dear Draco, - don't roll your eyes at this because I know you are! –_

_How are you? You both better stop glaring at this email right now! I don't care if I am interrupting another fuck session. Anyways Hermione and I went to visit a sperm bank last week-'_

_--_

"You know what; you might as well donate your super sperm."

"Hell no, I aint going to a sperm bank. I really don't want to have to masturbate in a cup." Harry shook his head. I think I might be able to make him lose his mood.

"Why not? All you have to do is think of me and you're done!"

"I'd rather my sperm come out in you, Draco." He purred. I shivered.

"Let's just finish reading the damn letter."

--

'_- and we found a perfect match! You better congratulate me Draco! I'm PREGNANT!'_

--

I choked on the air around me and Harry rubbed my back. His face just went pale. I smacked my palm against my forehead. "Dear Merlin, she's moody as it is without being pregnant I don't think I can stand a pregnant Pansy."

"Amen to that."

--

'_You two stop being ridiculous and stop insulting me. No need to worry Draco, I'll just use all my moodiness on the other two. You know, I can't believe Ron ended up knocking up Blaise! I always thought it would be the other way around.'_

--

"WHAT?!" Harry and I screamed to the computer.

We looked at each other and sighed.

--

'_Oops, forgot you didn't know. Be a dear and don't tell them I told you. That includes you Harry, Merlin knows you got a bigger mouth than Draco.'_

_--_

"I do not!" Harry exclaimed.

I snorted and flinched at the glare he gave me. I looked at him apologetic. "Sorry, Harry, but you do gossip like a woman."

"This is coming from someone who uses Cherry blossom scented lotion."

"HEY!"

--

'_Now now, I know I somehow made you two go into an argument. I know I'm wonderful aren't I? Anyways back to my pregnancy…oh wait other news. Draco those results for that…erm…problem you had…They should be owled to you soon so yeah.'_

_--_

Harry stared at me and I shifted in my seat.

"What problem?"

"Nothing." I crossed my arms.

"What problem Draco?"

I groaned. "Can't we just go with nothing?"

"Tell me. Please?" Harry pleaded and looked me in the eyes. I sighed.

"I think I might be pregnant."

THUD

"Shit."

I quickly dragged Harry's unconscious body to the bed and laid his lover down. I went back to the email.

--

'_Draco, dear, this is why I told you to read your emails privately. I know you told him. Anyways you ARE pregnant. About three months in, surprised it took you long to contact me about it. I lied about the owl just for fun by the way. Hermione and I will be visiting you very soon. Oh and don't expect me to be this happy, I get REALLY moody. _

_Love,_

_Pansy Granger_

_P.S When Harry wakes up be a dear and record his reaction, it will make me less moody when I'm over. Chao!'_

_-- third person --_

Draco growled at the screen.

"Pansy you bitch."

Draco left his laptop and climbed onto the bed next to his lover. He smiled. He crawled on top of his lover and started taking off the clothes.

Harry has no clue what is in store for him. '_Let's see how your super dick can handle this, my prisoner'_ Draco thought after he stripped his boyfriend and tied him up.

Draco failed to notice the extra note from Pansy.

--

'_P.S.S I AM NOT A BITCH!'_

--

_**--**_

_**Yes, I end my oneshot there. Sorry for those of you who wanted some bondage smut. I promise I'll make a oneshot or story with just that. Someday XD. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. **_


End file.
